Grey Eyes
by demonchilde18
Summary: One man's story about a harsh life and finding happiness.


Disclaimer: Not mine. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, amazing woman that she is. The song is 'If Everyone Cared' by Nickleback, one of the greatest bands ever.

Thank you, thank you, thank you, Darkpyroangel06!! You are amazing!!! Many hugs!

A/N: This is really angsty, but has a happy ending. I'm going through a ton of shit right now, so most of the stuff that I post now will be pretty angsty. If you don't like angst or excessive angst, don't read, don't review. Also please don't review if you're going to tell me that I'm pathetic. Someone gave me a review that said students who beg for reviews are pathetic. I deleted it. If you don't like, then don't read. If you don't like me, tell me. Don't review my stories with nasty comments. Thank you!

Title: Grey Eyes

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonight _

The rain fell silently, creating tracks down the window. The little boy watching them imagined that someone up above was crying. Maybe they were crying for him. His own tears fell silently from his sparkling grey eyes. He heard a door slam far away. The Manor was huge; they were only ever close when they were fighting. Young Draco stood up and with one last look at the window, left his small sanctuary. His one place where fights and anger couldn't reach him. He tidied himself up as he knew that his parents would not be happy to see that he had been crying. They would not be happy at all. Draco hurried to his bathroom and cleaned himself up. His thoughts began drifting to his life. Outside of this room, there was no life. There was no one who truly lived. For that matter, there was no one in the room who truly lived.

_  
Singing Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm alive  
_

Draco sat glaring at the mop of black hair. HE was happy. HE was loved. HE probably didn't have a care in the world. The blonde boy wrapped his arms around his legs, placed his head on his knees, and sighed. He lifted his head as he heard footsteps approaching. Draco rose gracefully and dusted off his robes. It wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be seen staring out the window sitting on the floor.

"Oh, Drakey-poo! I found you!" Pansy Parkinson giggled. "I rhymed! Aren't I funny?"

Draco heaved a sigh. "Yes, Pansy. You are very funny." He knew better than to tell Pansy something she wouldn't want to hear.

Pansy stuck her nose in the air and extended her arm to Draco. "Lead me back to the common room," she ordered imperiously.

Draco did as she asked and took her arm. He might be thirteen, but he wasn't stupid. He stole one last look out the window, before leading Her Royal Highness away._  
_

_If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died _

"Do you understand, my son? You **will** follow in my footsteps and you **will** be glad to." Lucius Malfoy glared at his only heir. "You will follow your master and do anything he asks of you. You will make the Malfoy name proud. Am I understood?" The last part was no more than breathed, but it was this part that frightened Draco the most. One wrong move... Draco ignored the feeling of his gut churning.

"Yes, Father. I understand. I will make the Malfoy name proud."

Lucius stared for a few moments more down at his son, then he rose. "Make sure to take care of your mother." Just like that, Lucius was once again gone. Draco hated the man. He hated him so much he saw red every time he walked through the door. But right along that hate, was love. Love so great that it consumed Draco. It was so strong that Draco would do anything to please his father. Anything at all. Even follow a wizard who would condemn Draco to his death.

_  
And I'm singing  
Amen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm alive  
_

Draco threw himself down a corridor as he heard voices. Voices that happened to belong the Golden Trio. He couldn't quite make out what they were saying, but as they drew nearer, it became clearer.

"He's in Azkaban now. Best place for little shits like him." That must be the Weasel. Draco felt his throat constrict as he realized that it must be his father they were talking about.

"Lucius Malfoy is probably a better man behind bars!" That was Potter. Draco pressed his back to wall hoping he would not be spotted. The tears would not come. After all, they hadn't come in the past ten or more years. Why should they come now?

Draco strained to hear what the mudblood said, but they were already too far away. When he was sure that they were far gone, he sank to the ground and buried his head in his hands. He was a Malfoy, he would show the world an angry front. He would be furious that Ha-no Potter had put his father in Azkaban. He would be furious, but it would be controlled. It had to be controlled or he would fail. He would not show the world just how confused he was. His father was gone, and that was good. No one around to make Draco's life hell; no one to make his mother's life hell. But there was also no one to take directions from. No one to lean on, ever so slightly, anymore. Draco stood up and straightened his spine. He would do the right thing. He would do what a Malfoy would do, and would do it silently. 

And in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing along

Draco tossed and turned as her cries once again flooded the night. Night was supposed to be Draco's escape from life. It was supposed to be the time when Draco could be a sixteen year old. With a sigh, he rose from his bed and padded down two hallways and one flights of steps to reach his mother's room. She sat on her bed, crying. She would never be seen that way in public, but this was as far from public as you could get. Draco slid into the bed and was promptly tugged to her chest.

"D-dra-aco!" she sobbed. "What am I going to do?"

Draco sighed and pulled her close. "What's wrong, Mother? I will help you."

"How am I going to recover? Lucius is in Azkaban!" Draco thought for a split moment that she was worried about his father, but that couldn't be right! They hated each other. His thoughts were confirmed with her next words. "I will become a social outcast! No one will want a woman whose husband is in Azkaban at their parties! What will I do?" Narcissa continued sobbing into Draco's chest. Draco just cradled her head and let her cry. Just as he had done many times before.

_  
Singing Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm alive  
_

Draco groaned and put his head between his legs. How did he do things like this?! Not even Potter could do it! Draco Malfoy had managed to land himself in a position of life or death with the Dark Lord. Life: Kill Albus Dumbledore. Death: Fail. Draco didn't even need a mirror anymore to tell him that he was thinner than usual, paler, and most definitely more tired. His godfather was not only noticing, but actually trying to help. Something that Severus Snape never did. Severus never put himself at risk for others, and that was just what he was doing for his godson. Draco figured that he must be that bad for it to come to this. The young Malfoy tried to imagine himself facing Dumbledore. He tried to picture himself taking down the greatest Light wizard in centuries, and he couldn't. This task had been impossible from the beginning. Draco began to truly understand the meaning of the saying: Do or die trying.

_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
_

Branches snapped under his feet, and leaves crackled. His chest was killing him, but the steady drum of footfalls calmed him. It seemed irrational. He had been separated from the one man keeping him safe, he was on the run, and was right now being chased by the best aurors in the country. Still, he kept going. He would not be caught now. Not after all he had done. His father in Azkaban, his mother dead, Draco refused to give up. He would not allow himself to be killed. He would not! As his breaths began coming more and more irregular, Draco knew that defeat was inevitable. Draco stopped running and fell to his knees. Maybe, just maybe they wouldn't kill him on the spot... His thoughts were cut off as he felt seven different wands point at him.

"Get up, Malfoy." Draco had to use his sense of hearing to figure out who was who. That was definitely Weasley. Draco obediently obeyed. It went against every instinct in his body, but he listened. As he raised his head, his gray eyes meet those of Potter's. Eyes locked for moments, but both men, for they were no longer boys, knew that everything had changed.

_And as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could be  
_

"Avada Kedavra!"

No chances were being taken. If you were wearing black robes, you were killed. Simple as that. Draco watched as someone in light blue robes fell. That was one of their own. Draco had switched sides after that night he had been caught. Something had happened between him and the Boy-Who-Lived and it was that short moment that had saved his life.

"Protego!"

It was a simple charm, but it was the difference between life and death. If you went down, you were as good as dead. Draco ran, trying desperately to find Harry in this mess. He tripped over something and then got to his feet again. He caught a shock of red out of the corner of his eye and took a quick glance. The gray-eyed teen had to physically keep himself from vomiting as he gazed upon Ronald Weasley's disfigured face. His head came up as blinding pain shot through his arm. The pain was incredible and was everywhere. It was the last thing that he was conscious for.

_  
If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
_

"Up, Daddy, up!" Bright green eyes stared into warm grey ones. "Up, Daddy!"

Draco chuckled and lifted his son up into the air. "Airplane!" Delighted giggles filled the air as the little boy was swung around and around.

"Faster, Daddy, faster!" His happy cries for more brought Harry out of the kitchen. The pregnant man leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and watched his husband and son play. Draco had been so sad when they had first gotten together. The war had been over. Harry had killed Voldemort, and he was allowed to live his life anyway he wanted. And he had wanted Draco Malfoy. It had been difficult, but over many years, Harry had broken Draco's shields. He watched the two of them play happily and a small smile spread over his face.

Draco watched as Harry watched them. Harry would never know everything Draco had been through. If it was up to Draco, nobody ever would. Draco placed their son on the ground and went into the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and kissed his neck softly. Harry turned around and laughed sweetly.

"What are you up to? Your eyes are sparkling." Draco smiled softly. His eyes were still sparkling, but not from tears any longer. Draco had found a life, and he was planning on holding onto that life with all the strength he possessed.

_  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died_


End file.
